Life Isn't Fair
by Kisara Strife
Summary: Taken down, rewritten and improved! 2 and a half yrs after AC. When Kadaj and his brothers destroyed Gongaga, Zack's younger sister, Keira Fair, was the only survivor left and was taken to Edge...where she'll discover what a life really means...Reno X OC
1. Taming The Turk

**Author's Note;** Thanks to all the poeple who reviewed this initially, but I took it down to make some adjustments as the fic had a good story line, just very little developing on it, so I done some _major_ improving on it and now it seems better, to me anyhow, but let me know how it goes, huh pps?

Like before, I wrote this aver six months ago now and it is one of my earliest fanfics, and my favourite, coupled with my "Sephiroth's Secret", but I really hope the imrovements stand to justify the plot- for anyone who's already read this, sorry but the ending remains the same!! Boo, hoo...

* * *

Tifa looked over her shoulder at the three little kids jumping about on the seats in her bar and sighed, returning to adding the figures for the previous night's takings. As she did this, the door of the bar opened and in walked a young woman with long tresses of wavy black hair and striking purple eyes; this was Keira Fair…Zack's younger sister whom had been found near-dead in the ruins of Gongaga a couple of months ago now.

"Hey Tifa, need a hand?"

The young mother smirked as she watched Kas, Bobby and Selphie jump on the girl; Kas was her and Cloud's two-year-old daughter, with Bobby being Rufus' son and Selphie was Tseng and Elena's daughter; the three little ones were the same age and would probably grow up to be best friends. The little ones had fast become accustomed to this new face, as had everyone in Edge and the girl had been welcomed into AVALANCHE…especially by a hyper Yuffie…who had only been itching for another female to converse with.

"Not as much as you do Keira…"

The nineteen-year-old laughed and extracted herself from the children's grasps, evading them as she walked behind the counter…beginning to help out with the re-stacking of the shelves that adorned the picture-covered walls of the building.

"You're free to work tonight, right?"

Tifa looked at the girl as she asked this. Keira was pretty much considered another daughter to her and Cloud…most likely because Cloud felt obliged by Zack to look after the enthralling teenager; not that Tifa minded in the very least, she'd always been a maternal type of woman and had only been too happy to play a partial-mother to the girl.

"Yeah, why what's going on?"

Keira bent down and hooked up the keg of Heineken that had been brought out by Cloud, whilst masterfully avoiding the bar tap…many a head had received an unmerciful blow whilst the person had been straightening up; she still had the bump to prove it! As the teen asked this, Cloud entertained himself by pulling a packet of peanuts from their cardboard holder pinned to the wall and began munching on them; earning himself a slap round the back of the head from his wife as he did so…begrudgingly handing the woman over two gil for the packet as she answered Keira's query whilst putting _his_ money in the till.

"Reno's twenty-first, there's a party here tonight for him."

"Twenty-one! Is that all he is? I thought that Turk was _way_ older…"

Tifa nodded her head, she had known the boy's age, but even though he looked his tender years, many people had taken him to be in his late-twenties, considering that he was ranked directly below Tseng in the Turks. But most people overlooked the aspect where Reno had only been a young teenager when recruited off of the streets of the Midgar Slums…Tseng had pretty much raised the wiry boy as he'd grown up in the Turks.

"Oooh…are there any more boys coming?"

Cloud frowned as the attractive teenager looked over her shoulder and winked her purple irises at Tifa, knowing it would annoy him. Judging by her smart attitude, Keira had definitely taken after her brother and was like a feminine image of him in some aspects…apart from the Mako-gleam that had marred his eyes.

"Don't even think about it Keira!"

The teen laughed as he shot her a warning look. In the four months since she had moved to Edge, Cloud and Tifa had treated her as a daughter, to which Keira was only too happy to accept; ever since Zack had left, her own parents had spent everyday talking about him, bragging to neighbours and telling Keira of everything they imagined he was doing…she couldn't really blame them for being proud of him gaining acceptance into the Elite SOLDIER ranks, but it did grow old after so long. After so many years, without a visit, she had begun to believe he was dead, especially after the town called Nibelheim was destroyed…accordingly by a fault in the Mako Reactor.

Though she bitterly missed her older brother, Keira had begun to feel neglected in her own home, as her parents continued to wait for his return. Her father would spend every waking hour sitting by the entrance to the small town, looking out at the vast expanse of land, as if Zack would suddenly appear…he even lost his job at the local butcher's due to him not turning up and leaving the shop unattended. Her mother had quit her job as a receptionist at the local inn, so as she could spend all day telling neighbours about Zack. The family would have gone under if it wasn't for Keira, who, from the age of twelve had walked the streets of Gongaga, searching for odd jobs for what little cash she could get. When she was sixteen, the Geostigma epidemic struck, both of her parents contracted the harrowing disease and succumbed to it a couple of weeks later, leaving the girl an orphan, working for own survival in the desolate Gongaga. By the time the three silver-haired men appeared at her hometown, Keira was a nineteen-year-old with seven jobs and very little cash flow. Then the strangers had decimated her home, leaving her the only survivor. But with that had come a small amount of closure; she had met Cloud, who had told her what had really happened to her brother. Now she felt as though she had two parents who actually did care about her, even though, in reality Cloud was only six years older than her, with Tifa five. But people cared about what happened to her now; she wasn't just the "other Fair child" as she was dubbed in her own hometown, now she had all of Avalanche and numerous others to call her family.

"So, we'll need you in about eight, okay Keira?"

She nodded to Tifa who was now in the process of coaxing her temperamental dishwasher to was its load…the woman frowned, her reddish-hazel irises full of frustration as she stared at the dodgy machine with the murderous intent only th barwoman could muster. Cloud hastily fixed the problem by dealing the dishwasher a hefty, yet forceful kick to its right side…the machine immediately flared to life in retaliation to the man's rough approach. Keira smirked as she watched before speaking again.

"Sure thing…does Reno know about the party?"

"Yeah, he was like a little kid!"

Tifa laughed as she closed the dishwasher and turned the dial…delighted as it continued to work; sometimes all it needed was a little _gentle_ persuasion from her husband. Just then the phone rang and she picked it up, Cloud kissing her on the cheek as she left to run a few deliveries.

"No, sure Rufus…no I'll bring them over, it's fine…"

Tifa hung up the phone and looked at Keira hopefully as she began to walk out from behind the counter to where the three little ones were watching television quite contentedly.

"Can you mind this place? I'm gonna bring Bobby and Selphie over to the Shinra building."

"If you want, I'll bring them over Tifa?"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, you're busy and it's only a short walk."

"Okay then, thanks a million Keira!"

The teen opened the counter and walked out into the seating area as Tifa remained behind her bar, thankful for the teen's offer; she had a lot to get ready before this party tonight and the less side-tracks to complete, the better.

"C'mon you two, time to go home…"

The two little kids smiled and jumped down from the seats, leaving Kas to run behind the counter and into her mother's arms as Keira almost tripped over a stuffed Moogle that lay on the ground.

"If you see Marlene and Denzel tell them to come in and have their dinner!"

"Will do Tifa."

Keira called over her shoulder as she lifted Selphie up into her arms and onto her hip, and then caught Bobby's hand, before walking out into the darkening street. As she entered the main street, two children caught her eye as they ran about with a couple of friends.

"Denzel, Marlene! Tifa said to go in and have your dinner, now!"

The two brown heads ran past, laughing and skitting as they opened the door to the bar and ran in with equal speed as the duo continued their messing about within the confines of 7th Heaven.

* * *

"Awww…didn't know ya had kids Keira."

Keira looked up at the sound of the voice and found herself to be staring into the crisp blue eyes of Reno, a trademark smart grin displayed on his face as he stood, hands lazily thrust into his pockets.

"Shhh!"

She indicated Selphie, who had fallen asleep in her arms during the short walk over to the building. Reno cringed slightly as he realized his boss's daughter was asleep, before he then smirked apologetically at the young woman holding the child.

"Here, I'll take Bobby, yo."

He lifted the little boy up, who immediately began to fixate himself with the Turk's customary goggles; Reno laughed at this and began walking up the flight of steps to the main lobby, Keira and Selphie behind him.

"Page Mr. Shinra for me, will ya gorgeous?"

Keira laughed as Reno winked at the young receptionist, who smiled in an embarrassed fashion as she turned a slight red colour; flattered by the flirtatious lad's comment.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday!"

Keira turned and smirked up at the tall Turk, only now remembering the cause for the party tonight and giving him his birthday wishes. The aqua eyes looked downwards once more as Reno returned his attention from the receptionist and back to Keira.

"Thanks…will ya be there tonight, yo?"

She nodded her head, smiling as Selphie shifted slightly on her shoulder, still fast asleep…the child must have really worn herself out with all the running about she'd done with Bobby and Kas in 7th Heaven.

"I'm helping Tifa with the bar"

"Awww…don't you two look the part!"

Rufus Shinra was smiling as he passed the comment and took his now-sleeping son from the wiry youth he employed as one of his most skilled Turks. Keira handed Selphie to her mother, Elena, who smiled as she saw the girl was asleep.

"Thanks Keira; the babysitter should have an easy night…"

"She just totally conked out on the way over…though the two of them were pretty crazy earlier, jumping around the bar with Kas."

As Keira and Elena talked for a few moments, Reno was till standing, his face looking slightly confused as he turned on his boss, confusion being mirrored in his depthless cerulean eyes.

"Hey yo, whattya mean we look the part?"

Tseng turned to Rufus and shook his head lightly…smirking as he turned his back on the youth he could still well remember as a young teenager first being initiated into the Turk ranks all those years ago.

"The boy really is as thick as he looks!"

Keira was already halfway out the door of the lobby, never seeing the blush on Reno's face as she departed the building, heading back to 7th Heaven to lend Tifa a hand with the organizing of this party.

"I'll see you guys later!"

* * *

As she looked at the mass of bobbing heads, the young woman exhaled a misgiving sigh. Keira then took a breath and looked down at the crowded pub; she was headed for the table where Rufus Shinra, all four Turks and a couple of young businessmen were seated. The teen picked her way expertly through the packed room, one hand held high in the air, supporting a tray laden with drinks. She approached the table and set the drinks down, Elena smiling with gratitude.

"Thanks Keira."

As she placed the glasses on the table and picked up the now empty tray, one of the young men looked into her purple eyes and gave a supposed-to-be flirty wink, smiling charismatically up at her.

"What would you say if I asked you out?"

Keira smirked at the pick-up line, a smart retort already springing from her lips as she turned her back and began to walk back up to the counter, calling back over her shoulder.

"Nothing; I can't talk and laugh at the same time…"

With that she headed back for the bar, smiling as she heard the table erupt in laughter. It was about an hour later when the same young man walked up to her as she was serving and leaned against the counter. He stood there, smirking as Reno and a few other young men stood close by, listening. Keira didn't even look around, just kept on replacing clean glasses onto their shelves.

"Y'know…if I saw you naked I'd die happy."

She smirked and answered, but still bother to look around at this narcissistic young businessman; to be frank about it, some of the boys she become friends with in Edge may have been dramatically more poverty-stricken than this lad, but at least they had personalities.

"Really? If I saw you naked I'd die laughing…"

"_Ah_! Rejected yo!"

Keira looked up at where the voice was coming from; Reno was laughing at the man she had just made the remark to. The fiery- haired young Turk looked so different when he wasn't wearing his trademark suit and un-tucked shirt, with half the buttons undone. Tonight, Reno wore jeans and a hoody, for once actually looking like the young man his years suggested. The night wore on with an air of jovial celebrating…alcohol flowing and jokes being cracked hitherto. As the drinks were poured, the fun began; as traditional, twenty-one birthday kisses ensued… Any girl who wasn't involved in a relationship sprang to their feet and lined up, eager for the chance to kiss the well-sought-after Reno.

"Dat's only twenty; we need one more gal!"

Barret had counted off the women as they kissed the Turk, noticing that they fell one short, being the kind and considerate man he was, Cid was already scanning the awaiting pub for one more girl. Everyone looked around as, with a grin, he spotted one.

"_Oh Keira_…"

"Fuck you, Cid!"

"C'mon Keira, they only need one more…"

She looked at the smirking Cloud, giving him an incredulous look as she pointed a jokingly accusing finger in his direction, half-laughing as she did so.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

Everyone in the pub was now shouting encouragements, trying to get the teenager to change her mind. She laughed as Vincent and Cloud dragged her out from behind the counter and then shook herself free of the men, grinning.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it, but at least let me keep my dignity!"

"Hey love, it's Reno you're kissing; the dignity's long gone!"

Everyone laughed as someone shouted this from the very back of the bar, and then they began clapping as the teen walked towards the birthday-boy, Reno smirking as she approached him. The pub fell silent as he leaned down towards her, the girl being about a foot shorter than him. Their lips met lightly and, for a second or two, Keira liked it…that was until she felt his tongue in her mouth. She then broke the kiss instantly and pushed him away from her, playfully.

"Reno! You jerk!"

The lad was grinning widely, looking at her with his trademark almost-arrogant smirk, everyone burst out laughing at the girl's apparent disgust, only guessing what the Turk had tried to pull. Keira wiped her mouth, letting a blush enter upon her cheeks, and walked back up to the bar, annoyed with herself; Reno really was a fantastic kisser, but that would mean she liked the Turk…but she didn't…right?

* * *

When Reno woke the next morning he was on a sofa, in a strange room.

"This so isn't my apartment…"

He cast his blue eyes around and, as he did this, a major headache struck. The young Turk placed a hand to his throbbing temple and grimaced, remembering how much he had drunk whilst celebrating his birthday the previous night and early morning.

"Oh Christ…what did I do last night?"

"You're awake."

The voice came from the doorway and, on turning towards it, Reno saw Keira standing there. For a second or two he just stared at her, waiting for his irises to focus, before asking in a groaning voice.

"Where am I, yo?"

"Boy, I didn't think you were _that_ drunk last night! You're in Cloud and Tifa's living room; they let you crash here for the night."

She laughed as he squinted painfully at her, eyes still slightly blurry as the effects of the alcohol presented themselves. Reno then stood and walked towards her, grimacing with the pain in his head, Keira merely grinned up at him.

"Hungover?"

"Very…"

"C'mon, I think there are some Panadol in the kitchen."

He followed her up the hall and into the kitchen. The white of the tiles stung his eyes as Keira pulled out a chair and stood on it. The wiry Turk leaned against a worktop as she started to rummage through the presses for the elusive, yet vital painkillers.

"Here we go – whoa!"

The chair wobbled and slipped from beneath the teen's feet as she fell sideways, having leaned too far over in a bid to get the painkillers from the back corner of the cupboard.

"Keira!"

Reno acted on instinct; he sprang from the worktop and caught the girl before she struck the floor; it was times like this that his Mako-enhanced agility came into play. Cloud walked in, severely hungover, and saw Reno holding Keira. He then smirked and raised his blond eyebrows in a questioning look, inquiring in a totally innocent voice.

"Am I interrupting?"

Reno placed Keira on her feet, his cheeks turning as red as his hair for an instant. But Zack's younger sister merely stuck her tongue out in response to the blond's remark.

"You're not getting these now!"

She threw the packet of painkillers to Reno, indicating she had no intention of sending them his way at all. Cloud frowned and put a hand to his throbbing head, grimacing slightly as he did so.

"C'mon Keira; this is life and death…"

"It will be when Tifa sees the head on you!"

"She did; why d'you think I ended up sleeping in the spare room?"

The nineteen-year-old laughed as she opened the fridge and took out a carton of milk, handing it first to Reno and then to Cloud, who had received the painkillers. The blond then raised his head and looked at the girl.

"Did you get home alright after the party?"

"Mmm hmmm…the town was empty."

Reno looked from one to the other, and then back at Keira, confusion on his face as he repeated the action before speaking, stomach completing a lovely flip at the same time, causing him to groan halfway through the question.

"You don't live here, yo?"

The teen shook her head, eying him with an obvious air, as though it was a common fact that everyone knew…well, everyone _did_ know, except for Reno of course.

"I have an apartment a few streets from here…four months and you're only learning this now?"

Cloud laughed as she said it, only then realizing that it was still a mystery as to where the redheaded Turk lived himself…Reno had never told any of them that detail.

"We've known him for years and nobody knows where he lives!"

"That's so you won't find me yo!"

"Tell Tifa I'll stock up the bar for her!"

Keira was laughing as she exited the room, into the bar section of the building. Cloud nodded his head silently; wishing he hadn't drank so much the previous night. Reno walked out and sat on one of the stools on the opposite side of the counter, as Cloud ventured back to bed for another possible yet crucial hour of blissful slumber.

* * *

He watched as Keira emptied the numerous dishwashers and stocked the shelves, four or five glasses in each hand. As he looked on silently, his light blue eyes travelled the length of the nineteen-year-old. Keira had an amazing figure; defined hips, flat and toned stomach, rounded thighs; large enough breasts (normally skinny people have no tits.) and she had an ass to beat all asses. As she turned, he admired her piercing violet eyes and long tresses of raven hair that cascaded in a wavy torrent to the girl's waist…he had liked her the moment his striking aqua gaze had seen her lying among the rubble of the destroyed Gongaga. Reno had been the first person Keira had seen upon waking in the Shinra medical wing two weeks later.

"Gotta boyfriend Keira?"

She looked around at the question and shook her ebony head in the negative, smiling with a slight laugh as she turned back around, placing another handful of glasses up on their shelf.

"Nah…why, was the guy from last night asking?"

Reno laughed, remembering the man who had been rejected by her last night on numerous occasions, just not getting the hint that she wasn't in the least bit interested in him at all.

"That was Mark, he's from the Junon branch of Shinra; he doesn't cope all that well with rejection, yo."

Keira smiled bemusedly as she wiped up a spill from the counter before turning back to the shelves yet again and continuing to replace the clean glasses.

"I would have never guessed…"

She caught sight of the Turk in the large mirror on the wall and took the opportunity to let her gaze linger a moment as he absently twirled a beer mat around in his fingers. Keira had liked Reno for a while now, probably a lot more than she allowed herself to believe, for he was alluringly sexy with his vivid blue eyes and unkempt mess of fiery hair. It wasn't a mystery as to why every female in Edge was after the young man. Suddenly, the sound of a ringtone broke the silence and Keira took out her mobile, only to find it wasn't hers that was ringing as Reno flipped his open.

"Yo?"

After a few minutes of talking, cursing, apologizing and subsequently more cursing he hung up and stood from the stool, an amused look on his face as he put the phone away.

"Gotta go to work, tell Tifa I said thanks yo!"

"Will do Reno."

* * *

As he stood outside 7th Heaven and lit up a cigarette, Reno kicked himself for not asking Keira out; he probably wouldn't get her on her own again. Of all the girls he had his pick of, he would fancy the only one who made him so unusually nervous…then again; maybe that was why he liked her so much…Reno shook his fiery head, trying to clear his mind, but she kept popping back into it. He looked at the door and then at his watch; Tseng would kill him if he were any later than he already was.

"Fuck it!"

The Turk took a last, long drag out of the cigarette before discarding the butt and walking back into the bar, where Keira was just about finished with stacking the many shelves adorning the walls. As he entered she looked up, surprised to see he was back again.

"Forget something Reno?"

"You could say that…"

He heaved a sigh and watched her for a second, mentally contemplating if he should've just went straight to work…his courage had just flat-lined upon seeing her looking at him so inquisitively.

"Keira…would you…ehhh, maybe like to go out with me sometime?"

She turned and looked at him, eyes betraying a split-second of utter surprise before she broke out into a captivatingly warm smile and nodded her head gently.

"I'd like that, Reno."

It took about sixty seconds for Reno to register her answer as he had been expecting the exact opposite and had sort of switched-off immediately after blurting out the question.

"Yes! Seriously yo?"

Keira laughed at his shocked face and nodded again, this time more definitely as his shocked look calmed somewhat into his arrogant-like smirk. The young man then took out his phone and handed it to her, grinning happily.

'Here, gimme your number, I'll text ya later."

She quickly typed in her mobile number and pressed the _save_ button, just as his phone began to ring yet again. Glancing at the name flashing on the screen, Keira handed the phone back to its owner with a slight grin.

"Emmm, I think you're in trouble…"

Reno looked down and cringed lightly as he saw the name, then answered with his usual laid-back, not-really-bothered air, which he knew would vex the head-Turk immensely.

"Yeah?…I'm fucking coming already! Christ yo!"

He hung up and laughed lightly, winking at he as he walked backwards out of the bar, hands thrust into his pockets in that ever-lazy type of pose he effortlessly sported day-in and day-out.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who drank too much last night! I'll text ya later!"

With that, he disappeared out the door for the second time that morning, leaving Keira to smile happily to herself, as countless butterflies beginning to flutter about infectiously within her stomach.

* * *

"Tifa, you don't need me tonight, right?"

Keira looked at the older woman hopefully, having told no one of her ulterior motives in trying to gain the night off work. Tifa cast her reddish-hazel eyes over the teenager and shook her head, smiling as she sensed something was going on.

"No, you're free tonight Keira. Why, have plans?"

"Not really, it'll depend what's on telly I suppose…"

Though spoken in such a convincing nonchalant air, Tifa let it lie; she'd find out in the end. Keira smirked inwardly as the older woman shook her head in a joking manner and walked away; she had just lied through her teeth; Reno had text earlier, as promised, and enquired if she was free tonight. Tifa smiled knowingly as she opened the till; she wasn't an idiot and knew Keira was up to something. The girl always worked as often as she could; stating it was an old habit from Gongaga, when she had worked non-stop to make ends-meat.

* * *

"I must be due a goddamn night off!"

"You had last night off!"

Reno frowned at Tseng and Rufus as the latter of the two answered; he should have really ensured he had the night off _before_ texting Keira…but still, do or die; he would get tonight off in the end!

"C'mon, that was my birthday, no fair yo!"

The two older men looked at each other with slight apprehension; the young Reno rarely asked for time off, it was just so unlike him. But, as he counted up the days mentally, Rufus found that the lad was in fact due two days holidays.

"Okay Reno, you've got tonight and tomorrow off."

The redhead looked from one to the other again, confused this time; a second ago he couldn't get one night off, let alone two and now they were handing it to him. He raised a red eyebrow suspiciously as he queried, half-afraid they'd change their minds again.

"Why two days yo?"

"Cos knowing you, you'll be going on the piss and have another hangover tomorrow!"

As Tseng answered with that remark, Reno laughed; it's not like him coming into work with a hangover was an uncommon thing…they should count themselves lucky he even bothered _to_ come in at all.

"I was born with a hangover yo!"

Rufus Shinra smirked at the comment, knowing it was probably true. Though he was more than a handful, Reno was an excellent Turk when the need presented itself and it was just so unusual for the twenty-one-year-old to ask for time off…he had to up to something.

* * *

Keira shivered slightly as she walked out of her apartment block and into the dark streets of Edge, though she didn't know if it was because she felt cold or just her finicky nerves messing about. It was just nine o'clock and she had agreed to meet Reno by the restored Meteor monument in the main square of the city. The girl deftly made her way through the streets she had come to memorize, wearing a pair of black jeans, ripped at the knees, and a strappy top and hoody. As she rounded the corner to the square, there he was, leaning against the base of the gigantic tribute.

The two had been walking for a while, talking, when Reno came onto a new topic, having explained how Tseng had been the one to assign him to the Turks and how he had ended up being the mouthy half of a now-renowned Turk tag-team.

"So Keira, what happened your folks?"

He looked down at her as he asked it; they hadn't found her parents' bodies upon burying the dead of Gongaga those four months ago. Keira answered his query in a relatively flat tone, almost as if baring minimum emotion to her answer.

"They died during the Geostigma outbreak."

"No offence yo, but ya don't sound all that torn up 'bout it."

"I guess I'm not…"

Reno frowned as she shrugged her shoulders and diverted her gaze to the ground, he then put a hand to her cheek, tilting her head, so as she was looking him in those piercing oceanic eyes of his.

"Ya can talk to me y'know."

She flashed him a tired smile and sat down on a nearby bench, the young man sitting next to her, as she sighed heavily…almost as though it was an arduous story to tell, yet she said it without hesitation.

"I was three when Zack left to join SOLDIER. I don't really remember that much about him, but my parents never stopped nattering on about what he was probably doing, how great he was, how famous he'd become and other stuff like that. I mean; it's not like they ever left me without a dinner or anything like that…it was just, the more they gloated about how great Zack was, the less important I felt…the more ignored and insignificant. They never showed up for parent-teacher meetings and my primary school teacher had to bring me home loads of times cos they forgot to collect me from school…From early on, I learned not to expect help from anyone but myself and that nobody can be trusted and that was fine and worked great for me…until I came here and saw how a family should be; Kas, Bobby, Denzel, Selphie and Marlene…those kids don't know how good they've got it…"

She didn't know why, but Keira felt comfortable talking to Reno; sure, he could be a bit dense at times and not the most polite in the world, but that just seemed to add to his bad-boy charm. The two were silent for a minute, before the young Turk finally spoke.

"Well at least ya know you're not being ignored here; who could ignore an ass like yours?"

"Reno!"

Keira elbowed him playfully, laughing as that single comment lightened the mood immensely. The handsome young assassin then stood, smirking as he outstretched a hand in her direction.

"Hey, I'm just tellin ya the truth!"

No, he definitely wasn't the most polite in the world and not the subtlest individual either, but Keira took his hand and stood nonetheless, nestling closer as he draped an arm around her and they began walking yet again.

* * *

"Will I see ya again?"

Reno's cerulean eyes looked down at her as he asked this. They were standing by the elevators in her apartment block, waiting for the doors to open. Keira looked back up at him and smiled, nodding her head lightly as she brushed some strands of her charcoal locks from her eyes, drawing attention to the sparkling amethyst orbs within.

"I hope so, I had fun tonight, Reno."

As the doors opened, Keira glanced over her shoulder and gave a smile, indicating the now-open doors via a nod of her head in their direction.

"Well, this is my stop-"

Before she could react, Reno had leaned downward and she had pulled closer almost automatically, linking her arms around his neck and, as she felt his tongue in her mouth, welcomed it this time and snaked hers beside it, exploring his mouth. Keira then walked backwards and into the elevator, pulling Reno in with her as she did so…the Turk only to happy to oblige

* * *

"_Beep_-_beep_!"

The handsome young assassin opened his eyes and, for a split-second, couldn't remember where he was, but then Keira stirred slightly in his arms, still asleep, and the memories came flooding back. He smirked as he saw the numerous dark purple hickies on her otherwise flawless neck. He gently took his arms from around her peacefully slumbering frame and stood, looking for his phone, from which the noise had emitted.

"_Beep_-_beep_!"

This time, Keira was also awakened by the sharp noise. As she blinked confusedly for a second or two, Reno couldn't help but alert her to his presence as the memories of the night continued to replay within his mind.

"Hey gorgeous…"

As she heard the familiar voice, Keira looked towards its source and found her gaze to be resting upon Reno who was pulling on his boxer shorts, having just located them. She smirked and stretched lightly, rubbing her eyes in a bid to focus them at this apparently early hour…having gained little sleep last night.

"Reno…what time is it?"

Keira leaned over the side of her bed and retrieved her underwear, bleary-eyed as she stood up and commenced a search for the rest of her clothes, having been discarded carelessly in the heat of the moment a couple of hours ago.

"It's early, only 'bout nine-"

He was cut off by the sound of both of their phones ringing. As he answered his, Keira walked out of the room before answering hers; it was Cloud who was on the other end of the line. She listened intently to what the young blond was saying, and then nodded her head, speaking.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes; I'll be there."

Reno was hanging up his own mobile as she walked back into the bedroom, looking up with his ever clear-cerulean irises as she spoke to him.

"That was Cloud; he wants me to got to Shinra…"

"Same here; Tseng sounds like he's still hungover…so let's go together and really give him something to shout 'bout, huh?"

Keira smirked as she pulled on her lacy g-string, shooting him a taunting, yet inquisitive look whilst he just stood, making no attempt to get dressed.

"And what will the head Turk think of you showing up with me?"

"Well, he'll have to get used to me having a girlfriend, won't he yo?"

She blinked and turned to face him, finding that Reno had walked over to her with the aid of his unusual speed, and was now standing right behind her frame as her indigo eyes looked up to into his sky-like ones, slightly taken-aback.

"Girlfriend?"

"Depends…will ya have me?"

Keira smiled as she nodded enthusiastically and kissed him with an exuberant laugh.

"Of course I will…idiot!"

He smiled handsomely and draped his arms around her, tilting his head. As he did so, Keira saw one or two light hickies becoming visible in the light that was streaming through the window.

"I guess Mark'll be missing out then, huh yo?"

She laughed and walked away from him, locating her bra. Keira then clipped the fastening and turned to look at the Turk, as he stood against her wardrobe in his boxers. Reno was a lot fitter than he had looked at first, with muscular arms and a six-pack of rock-hard abs to boot.

"Are you getting dressed or going to Shinra like that?"

"Don't tempt me Keira; Tseng would explode yo!"

She laughed as he flashed his cheeky grin and threw him his jeans and t-shirt, which he pulled on. The two the exited the apartment and its complex, hurrying through the streets of Edge, drawing curious looks from individuals that knew them.

* * *

Reno intertwined his fingers with hers as they walked through the doors to the lobby of the Shinra Electric Power Company. The receptionist raised her eyebrows with curiosity as she saw the girl with the young Turk. As they passed by a rather large mirror, Keira spied the numerous dark purple hickies that peppered neck. Reno then led her through the many corridors and up to a heavy-looking door with security checks. He slotted his I.D. card into a machine and let another device scan his eye.

"_Welcome_ _Reno_."

The synthesized voice chimed eerily as he took back the card and pulled open the heavy door, hearing the hydraulic hinges hissing lightly as they moved; the automatic compression lock would close the door after twenty-five seconds.

"C'mon; it's _so_ not fun if you catch your finger in this door; trust me on that one!"

Keira smiled, believing his statement, as he pulled her inside the SOLDIER briefing hall. This was a huge room where all Shinra Standard-Ranking SOLDIERs assembled to be briefed on their missions, by the Turks or Rufus Shinra himself. At this moment in time, Shinra had no 1st Class SOLDIERs in operation, but Junon had sent down a fresh batch of twenty fifteen recruits to be trained for Standard-Ranks.

On the far side of the hall was a wall with two large portraits. This was the KIA wall; dedicated to all troops who had been **K**illed **I**n **A**ction. The two portraits were huge. The couple of individuals that were depicted were very similar in looks, although one was evidently much younger. Under the first painting was a brass plate with elegant lettering, spelling the name of this 1st Class SOLDIER; "_Angeal Hewley_". But Keira didn't need to read the plaque beneath the second, she hadn't seen him in almost fourteen years, but still knew her brother's forever-grinning face in an instant.

"Zack…"

Reno looked down at her, his light blue eyes flashing concern as he realized what wall she was staring at; he'd totally forgotten about the painstakingly respective portraits.

"Ya alright?"

She nodded her head, snapping out of her daze and flashing a reassuring smile. The young couple then walked towards the large group of people in the centre of the hall; it was comprised of AVALANCHE, Rufus Shinra, the remaining three Turks and a few new recruits that stood to attention close by.

"The hell took you so lo-"

Tseng abruptly stopped as he saw Keira's hand in Reno's; of all the excuses he had been expecting from the laid-back Turk, this definitely hadn't been one of the contenders…

"Well…I'll be!"

Cid smirked as he lit up a cigarette and eyed the duo with an amused smirk. Even Rufus Shinra smiled slightly as he now understood the motive behind Reno's requesting last night off. Cloud took a breath, as if he wished to say something, but then just shook his head and turned confusedly to his wife, who was smiling knowingly.

"I knew you were up to something…"

Keira smirked guiltily at the woman she considered a mother; well at least know they knew. As everyone continued to trade a remark or two, concerning the new little couple, Reno shook his head, not too keen on being the topic of everybody's conversation.

"What are we here for yo? I'm supposed to have today off!"

As the young man asked this indignantly, Tseng looked to their boss and raised a black eyebrow questioningly, inquiring as to whether he should break the news or not.

'Sir?'

Reno then blinked, being taken aback; if Rufus Shinra was involved then things had to be serious. Matters weren't made any better when Marlene, Selphie, Bobby, Kas and Denzel began running about, having been brought by their parents. As the youngsters ran past, Rufus spoke in a serious tone to all.

"I will answer all of your questions in a few moments."

With that, Rufus and Tseng turned from the confused group, the two deep in conversation. Keira picked Kas up as the toddler fell on the ground. She looked at the child's colourless locks, (yes; she is based upon Kisara from Yu-Gi-Oh! Peepz.) although white now, with the slightest shade, her hair would take on a dark blue hue. Kas had also inherited her father's eyes, with their Mako-glow and enigmatic depths. Keira glanced at Cloud; one look at his shining eyes told her everything; he looked concerned…something was troubling him and that didn't forebode well for Edge. As Kas pulled at her necklace, Keira heard Reno whisper in her ear, as he eyed both Tseng and Rufus with a suspicious gaze.

"I don't like this, yo…"

'No, me neither. Denzel, Marlene; c'mere for a sec!'

The two kids ran over to their older-sister figure as she called to them. Denzel's blue eyes and Marlene's brown looked up inquisitively as they stood still for the first time since arriving in this large hall.

"You guys know anything about this?"

The two were silent for a minute, then Marlene spoke; the girl had a way of observing adults and the people around her that was extremely unusual for her age.

"When Mr. Shinra rang this morning Cloud looked really worried; he didn't say anything to us, but I knew something was wrong when he took Tifa into another room to talk to her away from us."

Keira nodded her head as she shot a glance at Cloud, who was still looking rather perplexed in his self.

"Thanks sweetie…"

As the two younger children walked away, breaking into a run as they began to play around again, Reno looked down at her and spoke lowly.

"Whattya thinking?"

Keira placed Kas back on the ground and waited until the two-year-old was playing happily with Selphie and Bobby before turning around and answering him.

"Those three guys that attacked my home…"

She glanced up into his ocean-coloured eyes and could see the misgiving in them as he continued to look at her. She frowned slightly and spoke again, this time unsure of her own presumption.

"You're not so sure, are you?"

Reno, for once, seemed to be thinking as he lightly shook his vividly coloured head, also frowning as though trying to work something out in his head.

"It's just that…if those three _are_ back, then they're gonna bring bigger problems with them-"

'Reno, Cloud!'

Reno was cut off as the owner of the Shinra Electric Power Company beckoned to him and Cloud, calling them over to where he and Tseng stood, now also accompanied by Elena and Rude.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek before heading for his boss, loudly stating an indignant response that could only be characterized as Reno.

"Hey yo! I _so_ better be gettin paid for coming in today!"

* * *

Keira sighed and then walked to the bleacher-like stands of seats against the wall, sitting down below Yuffie and Tifa as she awaited the hearing of why they had been summoned to this cavernous hall so early.

"You never even told me you liked him!"

She turned to see Yuffie had climbed down behind her, and grinned at the girl. She had know the Princess of Wutai would be a bit insulted at not being told; in the months since she had arrived in Edge, Yuffie and Keira had become the best of friends.

"Sorry Yuffie; he only asked me out yesterday morning…"

"Hmph!"

Keira continued to grin as she looked at the girl. Though Yuffie was nearly two years older than her, at twenty, a year younger than Reno; the age gap had very little, if no impact on their friendship. As the twenty-year old feigned annoyance, she absently occupied herself wit twirling her engagement ring around its finger…Vincent having presented her with it almost six months ago now.

"Are you angry?"

For a second, Keira thought Yuffie would hold the grudge and become thick about it, but then she cracked into a wide smiled and hugged her friend, laughing animatedly.

"I'm furious!"

The two laughed for a minute, but the Yuffie looked at Keira, her face now serious as her hazel eyes belied confusion towards her friend.

"Of all the guys you could have your pick of…you choose Reno, why?"

"I like him…"

The shorthaired girls cast her hazel gaze over at the Turk and then back to her friend again, still slightly confused as to what Keira saw in the redhead at all.

"Reno! I mean sure; he's sexy…but I could never understand why every girl in Edge would give their right arm to be with him…"

Keira smirked rather evilly as she remembered the previous night; his abs, muscled arms and his ass…She gave her friend a sheepish look and spoke in a low voice as only girls could when discussing the opposite sex.

"Yuffie I'm not being funny or smart…but you should really see him naked!"

She nodded her head as Yuffie raised her eyebrows, questioningly.

"Mmmm hmmm."

"What are you two goddamn witches 'mmm hmmming' about?"

Yuffie and Keira looked down in unison to see Cid pulling on a cigarette, looking up at them, having obviously been trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Beat it Cid; this is woman talk!"

The foul-mouthed blond pointed two fingers at Yuffie and then switched his gaze to Keira, smiling wickedly as he indicated her vividly prominent hickies.

"Never figured y'all had a likin for the redheads…"

"Bit me Cid!"

"I think the lad already beat me to it!"

As she blushed deeply, Rufus returned along with Cloud and the four Turks, his blue gaze lingering upon every person that had gathered in the vast training hall that morning.

"Do you plan on telling us what's going on?"

That was Vincent's undertone voice. As the ex-Turk locked his crimson gaze onto the man, Rufus looked at the crowd…his eyes possibly displaying regret as he spoke.

"A few nights ago, Kadaj and his gang were sighted by the Mako reactor in Nibelheim and we've received numerous reports, stating a raised level of activity in the Northern Cave…"

"So what you're saying is these freaks are going to bring Sephiroth back again?"

Immediately realizing what this implied, Yuffie was the first to begin the dis-believing and indignant outbursts, being one of the first to comprehend the disaster this revelation would inevitable entail. Tifa was the next to raise her voice, looking worriedly at the oblivious Kas, Denzel and Marlene, who were all at the other end of the hall playing about with Bobby and Selphie.

"There must be something-"

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do, Tifa…we are powerless; with no 1st Class SOLDIERs to deploy and sending the Standard-Ranks would be the like sending lambs to the slaughter…"

Rufus remained calm as he spoke to her, though his voice had a nervous edge to it as he looked to his young son. Keira followed most of what they were saying; AVLANCHE had filled her in on the identity of the three silver-haired men that had killed the populace of her home and had informed her of the nightmare known as Sephiroth and their previous two encounters with him.

"So what then? We just wait for them to attack?"

Tifa remained sitting as she said it in a cold, almost spiteful way; a third visitation of this aberration was surely not going to bode well for any of her family or friends. When Tseng nodded his head grimly, Keira was the only one heard, speaking in a low voice that carried through the now-silent hall as a testament to what Kadaj and his brothers had already done.

"Don't let Edge end up like Gongaga."

**a/n- what u guys think bout the rewriting, huh? Good, bad, like it, hate it???**


	2. Happy News

**Author's Note;** Hye huns, sorry bout the wait in the updating of this but, as I explained on my profile page, the sheer size of the unedited text was massive, and then I had to add in all the new material that actually made it readable, so this chapter ended up bout seventeen pages long, but the whole fic is only three chapters so I still refuse to shrten or split the chapters up cos this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote and I want to keep the structure the same as the plot flowed nicely that way. ANyways, let me know what ye thinks huns and remember; the next chapter is the finale!! Kas:-) XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" 

It was three months later and Keira had just walked into the crowded 7th Heaven, a large grin alighting her features as Yuffie inquired about her upbeat attitude that evening. Despite innumerable scouting trips and monitoring of the Northern Cave, nothing had turned up out of the ordinary and the thought of the feared Remnants and the Nightmare they heralded had been pushed to the back of everyone's mind as life had moved on. The nineteen-year-old looked at Yuffie, who had asked the question, and was also working tonight. Keira then walked behind the bar, still smiling as she held her answer until she was standing beside her friend, excitement bubbling over.

"Reno asked me to move in with him!"

Tifa then looked up from the fridge she was taking three bottles of cider from and smiled a warm, motherly smile as her wine-hued eyes surveyed the obviously ecstatic girl, glad that her life was on the up for once since her brother had left for SOLDIER.

"Did you say yes?"

As Keira nodded her head, Yuffie broke out into a delighted smile and hugged her friend, babbling away in all her hyperactive glory as she did so; deliberately ignoring the grumbling Cid as he awaited someone to serve him a drink.

"Good for you!"

Tifa smiled approvingly; in the past three months, since she and Reno had begun going out, Keira had really come out of her shell and become a proper part of the family; life without her could hardly being recalled as all accustomed to the presence of Zack's younger sister.

"Now Yuffie can tell you her news…"

As the older of them said it, Keira looked from Tifa to Yuffie, confused. The young princess was beaming rather shyly as she wrung her hands and idly scuffed the ground with her toes, cheeks flushing a light pink hue as she spoke.

"I'm two months pregnant!"

Yuffie laughed as Keira's mouth literally hit the floor and her head snapped round for her friend's fiancé, only to discover he wasn't present in the bar as she skimmed the heads within, but then turned back to the now laughing Yuffie, questions falling from her mouth in a gibbered breath.

"How? When did you find out?"

"Well, I don't think I need to go through the '_how_' part, but I went to the doctor this morning and he told me."

"Oh Yuffie!"

Keira exclaimed this as she hugged her friend tightly and beamed, delighted for the now mother-to-be; Yuffie would make a great Mom and would definitely teach her children the importance of Materia; that was definitely for sure!

"Any chance of getting served here, yo?"

As the telltale 'yo' was heard, Keira turned towards the bar and set her indigo irises upon her boyfriend's awaiting frame, still smiling as she stuck her tongue out at him in a joking mannerism whilst answering his query.

"We're celebrating; go away."

"Oh, charming! Whatcha celebrating?"

"Yuffie's pregnant!"

Reno looked at the shorthaired girl and smirked, willing himself to bite his ever-fast tongue as a rebuttal formed upon its tip…but alas his best effort, the smart comment still barged its way out as he surrendered to the urge of inevitable slagging.

"I knew you were looking fatter!"

The redheaded Turk laughed and ducked out of his girlfriend's striking range as she made to slap him across the counter in retaliation for the snide remark at her best friend.

"I'm only kidding, yo! Congrats Yuffie, no can I get a drink?"

"No, fuck off!"

"Don't make me come back there Keira…"

"You wouldn't dare!"

As she said this in all surety that he was bluffing, Keira batted her eyelids triumphantly…only for Reno to stand from the stool upon which he had been seated, walk purposefully up the full length of the bar and duck beneath the counter.

"Reno! Put me down!"

The teenager from Gongaga laughed out loud as his strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her a couple of inches off of the ground…Yuffie laughed as she watched for a second, before deciding to pull a pint for the hyper Turk, and set it down on the counter for him.

"There you go Reno, money?"

She held her hand out in waiting as the young Turk reached into his pocket and took out ten gil to pay for the alcohol that he so direly needed, not impressed as he didn't even get a discount.

"Change?"

He held his own hand out and imitated her voice as Yuffie opened the till and fished out the right amount of change, sticking her tongue out as Keira was finally lowered back to the ground, still laughing as her friend handed Reno his change into his awaiting and open right palm…and then the Gongaga-girl plucked five gil from the small bundle he held.

"Thank you, hun! You owe me that since last week!"

"Can't get away with anything here, yo!"

The three women were run off their feet by one that morning; 7th Heaven was definitely pulling in the majority of Edge-punters these days. As she received a brief moment of relative calmness, Keira glimpsed Vincent's black hair sitting down with Cloud and Cid to the right of the pub and took the opportunity to say her bit to the now father-to-be.

"Vincent; congrats!"

The ex-Turk raised his head and nodded, appreciatively as awaiting customers once again swarmed the nineteen-year-old barmaid. As she too was multi-tasking to her extent, Tifa looked at the young man sitting at the opposite side of the bar with the guy named Mark, and came to the conclusion that he could be of some use.

"Reno, can you get a keg from the store, please?"

"Sure thing, yo."

As the redhead disappeared down the steps, Mark looked at the girl that had taken his fancy months ago at Reno's twenty-first birthday bash in this very bar; Keira, that was what Reno had just told him the girl's name was, and yet his friend had said it with a kindly tone that was so unusual of the youth.

"So…you busy tomorrow night?"

Yuffie smirked as she pulled a few pints close by, leaning out of the way as Reno connected up the keg and spoke to the man called Mark, who was attempting to hit on her friend just like he had those months ago and yet something had changed since back then.

"You really don't come to Edge that often, huh?"

Mark shook his head in answer to the woman's question, smiling as Keira turned towards the counter, handing a couple of drinks to a man in the crowd as she spoke to explain what Yuffie had inclined by her question.

"I have a boyfriend…that's 5.75 please."

She took the money from the customer and handed the man his change as Mark stared up at her, confusion in his eyes as he tied to think who it could be…he thought Reno would have pointed this out to him before he asked.

"Since the last time I was here? Who is he?"

"I'll head off, yo; Tseng will kill me if I turn up with another hangover!"

"Okay; I'll see you tomorrow then."

Reno kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and walked out from behind the bar, grabbing his jacket before exiting the crowded pub. Mark just gaped; he'd had no idea he was moving in on the Turk's girl…he valued his life and did not want to start a grudge with the young assassin at any costs.

* * *

It was half-four by the time the last drunk left and Tifa managed to lock the doors; the only ones left in the bar were AVALANCHE, who came and went as they pleased, utilizing 7th Heaven not only as a HQ but also as a home away from home. 

"So, when are you moving in?"

Tifa looked at Keira as she asked this, the nineteen-year-old was sipping a Bacardi Breezer. She gave a slight blush as she answered, still maybe a bit self-conscious about her personal life and yet knowing she could trust this roomful of people more than anyone else she'd ever known.

"He took some of my stuff over today, I don't really have all that much, but I'll hand over my keys to Tim, the owner, on Thursday."

"So you'll be all moved in for your birthday then?"

"Yep, twenty on Saturday…I won't be a teenager anymore; that's that excuse out the window!"

"You doing anything to celebrate?"

Cloud looked over, pushing a snoring Cid off of him as he asked this. Keira shook her head as she lowered the glass bottle down and stood it on the small wooden table…she'd never made a big deal about her birthday as her parents had overlooked it a few times, a trait she had possibly inherited over the years.

"Nah; Reno said he'd bring me out for the night, but I'm not really bothered…"

Tifa had to look away, as a grin was creeping over her face; there was a surprise party planned for Keira's twentieth. It had been Yuffie's idea; talk about fun trying to swear Marlene and Denzel to secrecy and walking on eggshells, hoping nobody would slip up and ruin the surprise. It was Reno's job to keep her busy and away from 7th Heaven for the day whilst everyone else helped with the organising and decorating; they had even roped Rufus Shinra and the remaining three Turks in to lend a hand. As he glanced at the clock on the wall, Cloud picked his keys up off of the table and stood, motioning to the door.

"C'mon Keira; I'll give you a lift home."

"You sure Cloud?"

"Yeah; unlike some people, _I_ haven't been drinking all night!'

Tifa laughed as she saw Cloud shooting an overly obvious glance over at the snoring Cid who was bound to regret his heavy alcohol consumption come morning time when he awoke with the mother of all hangovers. Tifa just shook her head as she spoke in a laughing tone.

"Just wait until he gets home to Shera; she'll go through him for a short-cut!"

The apartment block was silent when Fenrir came to a stop outside it; this side of Edge had only been completed in construction about seven months ago and it was plain to see by the fresh new cement that formed the sidewalks and the green plants that blossomed all around; a sign that only served in alerting all that this, the west side of the city, was furthest from that Mako-stinking hellhole that culminated in the remains of Midgar…this side of the city definitely had that _hopeful_ feel to it that only served in lightening one's mood.

* * *

"Thanks Cloud; I'll see you tomorrow…" 

Keira glanced as her watch as she said this, curios as to what the actual time was; there were no birds whistling and the sky's stars had dimmed somewhat…leaving the world in an enthralling stillness as not even a gentle breeze dared to interrupt the sleep of Edge. As the young woman registered the time, she frowned and spoke in a joking way; it was just five in the morning.

"More like I'll see you later!"

Cloud smirked as she headed towards the front doors of the large apartment block whilst waving back at him with an infectious good mood; he waited until Keira had entered the building before setting off for home. As Zack had been his best friend and died trying to save him, Cloud Strife felt oddly responsible for Keira's well being, and it didn't help him that the nineteen-year-old was identical to her brother not only in her looks…but the similarities between their personalities was uncanny in itself. As the young blond sped through the sleeping streets, Cloud suddenly found himself surrounded by a disturbingly familiar white haze that not only enveloped him, but his surrounding aswell, wholly swallowing Fenrir and leaving him standing in an immeasurable colourless vacuum…

"Thanks friend…"

He spun at the sound of that voice; with it's amused tone and detectable smile…only to see the haunting figure of an old and dearest friend to be standing there, surveying his younger friend with a satisfied air. It was all Cloud could do but to speak the name lowly, as though trying to certify to himself that it was the actual individual standing before him.

"Zack…"

"Long time no see, Cloud. I don't have all that long, but she's a hell of a lot happier with you guys than she was with our folks.'

Cloud nodded his head as he immediately caught onto Zack's drift; the young SOLDIER never had been all that crazy on small talk, unless it involved getting a girl; if he was getting a date then Zack was the most considerate man out there. The blond nodded yet again as his mind flashed across the form of Keira.

"She's a good kid."

Zack flashed a smirk and wink before turning and walking away with a satisfied waving of his hand, the intangible whiteness disappearing and leaving Cloud on Fenrir once more as he suddenly felt that much more proud of the way he and Tifa had been able to allow Keira to integrate into the world of Edge; she had a life here and he knew Reno would never do her any wrong…true, the Turk had a reputation as a flirt and ladies-man, but the gang had never seen the lad so serious about a girl before and it was nice to think that Reno and Keira were destined to stay together; they made such a perfect couple.

* * *

It was Thursday evening and Keira was walking out of her now-empty apartment for the last time. Reno had taken the remainder of her stuff over the previous day and she had spent the night at his…she threw one last sentimental look back over her shoulder as she took in the bare walls and empty shell of an apartment; this had been her home after Gongaga…the home she'd never had and now she was about to partake on the biggest journey ever for she knew she wanted to be with Reno and knew things were moving fast, but it felt so right…and this apartment would make someone else a befitting home and she wished that next person all the luck on Gaia in their life… 

But as for now, Keira Fair locked the door and slipped the key off of her bunch, which consisted of a key to 7th Heaven, the bar till, and a newly cut key to Reno's apartment along with numerous key rings she had accumulated in the last couple of months. The soon-to-be twenty year old walked into the awaiting elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. Once there, the girl walked up to the desk where the owner kept records of each occupant and placed the key on the flat polished wood, sliding it forward with her slender fingers.

"Here you go, Tim."

The weary man looked up at the sound of the soft voice and smiled as his tired blue eyes came to rest on Keira…she was a lovely young woman and had never caused an ounce of bother during her time staying here and he'd be sorry to see her go.

" So you're really leaving then, Keira?"

She nodded her head in response as the middle-aged man picked up the key with a good-natured sigh and hung the small item up on it's allocated hook to the rear of the reception, to be utilized when the next person came looking for an apartment…on this side of Edge they got a lot of refugees from the more troubled areas of Gaia and were one f the buildings with the most lenient rent, but all of the city was good in that respect; since MeteorFall, all neighbours were great friends and watched each others' kids…not willing to see a fellow person put out or even out of pocket; things had improved drastically when compared to that still haunting nightmare of Midgar.

"Thanks for everything."

Tim shook his head at the sound of Keira saying this with her kindly smile, for the girl had been no trouble whatsoever; always quiet and up to date with her rent payments, which is more than he could say about some of his tenants. Ever since the red-haired young man had begun to show up here, she seemed a lot happier in herself and he was exhilarated that she was moving forward in life, having heard of the massacre that had been inflicted upon her hometown of Gongaga.

"Ah, to be young again…I wish you the best of luck, Keira."

The girl's violet eyes seemed to light up as she heard this comment of good will, smiling as flicked back her torrents of wavy ebony locks, giving her enthralling violet eyes full reign as she spoke with a tone of sincerity that said it all.

"Thank you, really."

With that, she walked out of the door and into the darkening evening and heading towards the place that had become much more than a place of work for her…it had become a home away from home…and anchor to which could cling to and enjoy her new life.

* * *

"Whoa! Take it easy you two!" 

Keira unintentionally laughed this as she was almost knocked over by Marlene and Denzel coming speeding out of 7th Heaven's doors, obviously intent on escaping something inside the building and their older sis figure figured she already knew what the cause of which was, but asking nonetheless as Denzel spun, still walking backwards as he answered her with a smirk on his face.

"What's the deal?"

"If Tifa asks; you didn't see us!"

"You're supposed to be cleaning your rooms again, aren't you?"

The boy flashed a cheeky grin and nodded his head before running off with Marlene and a few kids from the next street over…it all Keira could do but to laugh to herself as she called after the young boy, maternal side taking over as she watched him and Marlene disappearing off with their friends.

"Don't be home too late!"

The young woman then pushed open the door to Tifa's bar and crossed the threshold, having not taken even her second step before the soft voice was heard, laced with what Keira knew was slight exasperation as she glanced around with her earthy irises, in search of the two youngsters she considered her own children.

"Have you seen Denzel and Marlene around?"

"No- not at all."

She tried to sound truthful, but Tifa wasn't buying ay of it and Keira knew she was crap at lying, her trademark smiles giving her away in less than an instant as one broke across her elegant face as the older woman rested her hands on her hips and tilted her head ever so slightly to the right as she spoke in a knowing tone of voice.

"They're outside again, aren't they?"

"Yep."

The young mother shook her head upon hearing this and sighed an exasperated sigh, with Cloud walking into the bar from the kitchen, looking at Keira and completing a double-take as he realized what day it was and that she was here.

"You're not working tonight, what gives?"

It was at that moment that Cloud was reminded of her brother's visit only night's ago as the young female's playful attitude came to the fore and she pouted in a dramatic and childish way, the same way he'd seen Zack act on countless occasions years ago.

"I can't even come over for a friendly visit anymore?"

Tifa spun on her husband as she received an epiphany about why the children weren't upstairs tidying their rooms as instructed…knowing now who was to blame for the untidy bedrooms above their heads…she pointed a finger accusingly at him as Cloud voluntarily backed up a step or two in response.

"Did you tell Marlene and Denzel they could go outside?"

"Gotta go!"

'"Strife! You'll be the one cleaning those rooms!"

Yuffie walked in a few minutes later and walked over to where Keira had seated herself by one of the tables, resulting in the Gongaga-native to turn to her and inquire with lightened amethyst eyes that belied of her excited nature for her best friend.

"Did you find out what the baby is yet?"

The shorthaired girl shook her head with a smile, wanting to ask the question she and Vincent had decided upon…the normally-reserved man had agreed straight away as soon as Yuffie had suggested the person to him, he having been thinking the same.

"It'll be a surprise. But I wanted to ask you something, Keira, would you be godmother?"

"Oh, of course I will, Yuffie!"

A while later, after Marlene and Denzel had returned from playing outside and been sent up to their rooms to clean them, Cid, Vincent, Barret and Cloud sat at a table of their own, deep in conversation and oblivious to the two females sitting at the other table, Tifa having walked upstairs to check on Marlene and Denzel, and to put the now-sleeping Kas to bed for the night. Only snippets could be heard, but it concerned those three silver-haired men again. But the two best friends were expert eavesdroppers, able to derive what the men were talking about by tuning into those few snippets made audible primarily by Cid and Barret's loud voices.

"I wanna know why da son's o' bitches haven't attacked yet!"

That was Barret's swearing voice, which then served in causing Yuffie to look up, sick of being pushed to the side when what they were speaking about would affect everyone and not just the men in AVALANCHE; that was something they needed to realize and she would make sure she got her say-in, no matter what; Yuffie had never been one to bite her tongue and remain quiet.

"I don't see why we can't attack them!"

Cid took a long drag out of his cigarette as he glanced over, knowing either the princess o Keira to have their in-put soon and yet found it amusing that Yuffie still retained her "brat" quality after so many years at this stage and she was still fun to annoy for a while and who better to do so than his misogynistic self?

'This is man talk!'

Keira and Yuffie looked at each other for a split-second before turning their heads back to the table of men and shouting in comical unison.

"Sexist! Sexist!"

"Crikey; there's two wee lasses at it now!"

Cait Sith clamped his paws over his ears as he sat on Red XIII's back, causing the group to begin laughing as Yuffie and Keira continued on with their shouting and Cait decided it high-time retire from the room in favour of envied silence.

* * *

"Oh yeah, Yuffie asked me to be the baby's godmother." 

Keira called this over her shoulder as she sat on the sofa, flicking through the music channels in search of her favourites amongst the oldies, as Reno rummaged around for something or other in the kitchen section of the apartment.

"I love this song!"

She stopped flicking as she came across the Sting song "_Fields of Gold_". She looked around at her boyfriend, but stopped smiling as she saw what looked to be a tear falling down his cheek lightly tanned cheek, heart skipping a beat as her hand dropped the remote control.

"Reno…?"

As she looked worriedly into his crisp blue eyes, Keira saw something in their depths that he had never shown before; remorse. The young Turk sat on a chair and looked away from his girlfriend, not really knowing what to do…he'd never done this before…unknowing he was capable of displaying such emotion, but maybe that was the effect of Turk training…for when he'd stared into the smiling face of his girlfriend moments before, all the walls just seemed to crumble. He was a Turk, an assassin, and a killer at the best of times. He had murdered people without a second thought, torn families apart…and for years now, Reno had dealt with it, pushing the guilt to the back of his mind and isolating it there, but now he had Keira; never before had the young man cared for someone so much. Sure, he'd had plenty of girls, but never a proper girlfriend he could call his own…but never like this. He shook his head as the one rebellious tear that had escaped his grasp fell from his chiseled chin and to the ground, the streak it had created soon drying in an attempt to hide the outburst of feelings he never meant to show. And before he knew it, Reno could hear his voice speaking in a low, serious and slightly cracking tone…

"Keira…I've done things, things I was ordered to…"

She took a step closer, but Reno refused to meet her gaze, his eyes firmly fixed upon the floor in an attempt to escape the honest innocence held within their violet depths…but his voice kept on going, as though tying to give the young woman a reason to leave him here an now.

"I've hurt people, yo…even killed those who stood in my way…I don't deserve you, I never have…"

At the sound of this, Keira walked up behind him and draped her arms around his muscled neck. She felt two things as she hugged her man close; understanding and pity…but that was only flared by a protectiveness she couldn't quell as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"Reno; you have a conscience…you're only human."

"But what if somebody holds a grudge and comes after you?"

It was Keira could do but to hug her boyfriend tighter as Sting continued to sing her favourite song…it was as though her hugging tighter was to emphasize her next words, cracking with choked back sobs as she finally had a life worth clinging to.

"I'm not going anywhere, Reno."

But for once, Reno felt that all his past sins, committed within Shinra, could finally be forgiven by angel he'd been blessed with…but his heart and shoulders felt so much more lighter than they ever had and he was thankful for that.

It was later that night and the young couple was seated, watching television, with Keira laying with her head against Reno as he draped an arm around her…the two having overcome the earlier happening and now resolved in their relationship.

"Shit, yo! I knew I meant to show you something!"

"Mmmm?"

She raised an eyebrow at the sound of his exclamation, eyes still on the telly as Reno delved a hand into the pants pocket of his uniform and, after a couple of seconds of fruitless searching, took out a small red velvet box that had hidden in the depths of the trousers.

"Here, yo; tell me whattya think?"

He dropped the small box down onto her chest to emphasize his words. Keira picked it up and opened the velvet-covered box with an air of curiosity. Her eyes shot wide as she did so, for inside the quant little box was a stunning white gold engagement ring with a huge diamond…and it was the young woman could do but to croak out the name, earning an amused laugh from the redhead when she did.

"Reno…"

"If ya like it, it's yours…but there's one catch though, yo; you'll have to marry me."

She looked up and, still partially shocked, but with a resounding answer doing the round of her mind, kissed her boyfriend deeply. Reno was taken by surprise, but returned the kiss just as deeply and without even a second's hesitation…it was only when the kiss ended did Reno break out into one of his trademark grins.

"Is that a yes to the ring or marrying me?"

"Both, you idiot!"

"I love you, Keira Fair…"

He wrapped his strong arms around her as Keira began to laugh, selectively not taking any note of _idiot_ part contained within her words. Keira only nestled in closer as she slipped on the ring and linked her arms around his neck, kissing her fiancée again.

* * *

"You sure you don't need me to work tomorrow night, Tifa?" 

"No way, it's your birthday!"

Keira shrugged her shoulders and reached overhead, taking down four glasses for Yuffie as the princes was just that little bit too petite to do so. It was Friday night and 7th Heaven was mobbed with people as per usual. As Tifa switched on the fluorescent lights behind the bar to accommodate for the darkening evening outside, a sparkle caught Yuffie's eye as she took the four glasses from Keira…and not to remain quiet, the young woman immediately raised the topic with a suspicious air to her voice.

"Why is there a ring on your ring finger?"

Tifa stopped what she was doing as she heard Yuffie ask this, and looked at Keira's left hand; a truly breathtaking engagement ring was sparkling in the bright light of the overhead bulbs. The almost twenty-year-old blushed a light red colour as she answered her friend, under the gaze of the woman she considered a second mother to her.

"Because I'm engaged…"

* * *

"Reno! Get your damn ass over here!" 

Rufus cast an eye around the training hall as he heard this shout- it was rare that Tseng lost his temper like that, especially with Reno; it'd been Tseng to sign up the wiry youth to the Turks after finding him an orphan and drug addict in the Slums and yet had managed to sort the id out, being the only father the young man had ever had…so it was common to find Tseng had a bit more leniency for Reno than the other Turks. The leader of the vast Turk department scanned around the cavernous hall for the troublesome youth; he was _supposed_ to be training the new recruits on hand-to-hand combat, the boy was skilled in Martial Arts if he just bothered his arse some of the time!

"I'm coming, yo! Jesus, it's almost time to clock out and you're still yelling at me!"

Rude smirked knowingly as he heard his partner's annoyed tone, aware that Reno had been hovering close to the door for a certain reason, for he'd told him that very morning of how he asked the question…the energetic assassin having only ever confided in one person and that was his best buddy.

"In a rush to see our girlfriend are we?"

Tseng, Rufus and Elena all smiled slightly upon hearing Rude ask this; the boy had calmed down a lot since he had hooked up with Keira, he was still unruly and brazen; but not nearly as bad as he had been. Reno frowned at the comment and spoke with en element of sarcasm that only he could create.

"Everyone's a comedian these days, huh yo? And for your information, it's _fiancée_ these days!'

"_**What**_?!"

Tseng actually looked shocked as he half-coughed whilst this exclamation pretty much jumped from is mouth. Rude flashed a satisfied smirk, for he had known about the ring and Reno had told him that he planned to propose. Rufus Shinra, for one, was looking rather happy as he suddenly clapped his hands together in a definitive fashion.

"That's it, work over! Everyone to 7th Heaven; we're celebrating tonight!"

* * *

"It's gorgeous, Keira!" 

Tifa spoke this in an almost whispering voice as she looked down at the beautifully twinkling diamond yet again, its lustrous nature being reflected in her reddish-hazel irises. Cid then walked up to the counter with a knowing grin adorning his face, followed by the rest of AVALANCHE…Yuffie having just informed them all of this newest development.

"So, the kid's gonna get hitched, huh?"

Keira grinned as she handed a Jack Daniels and Coke to a woman in the crowd, her cheeks only deepening in their crimson colour…she was always like that; if someone complimented her or even passed a simple comment, then the young woman's cheeks would automatically flush with a telltale embarrassed pink hue.

"Fuck! Da size o' dat thing!"

Barret was wide-eyed as he spotted the ring and took in the admirable size of the generous diamond…he'd seen engagement rings before, but none that had even nearly rivaled the splendour of this particular one. As he too saw the piece of jewelry in question, Cloud turned and looked to Vincent, ho was standing by his own fiancée, gaining a light smirk from the gunslinger as he spoke.

"How much _do_ Turks get paid?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

Almost as if on a cue, the door was opened and in walked Rufus Shinra and his four Turks.

"Speakin' o' da Devil!"

Barret was speaking loudly and grinning happily as Keira walked out from behind the counter to Reno, who draped one of his arms lightly around her shoulders. Tifa then placed a number of drinks on the counter for AVALANCHE and the new arrivals, smiling her kindly smile as she did so, only to gain an incredulous comment from Cid.

"On the house, guys!"

"Y'all never give me on the goddamn house!"

"You never pay anyway Cid!"

* * *

"So why do you guys only have a half day of work today?" 

Reno looked down at his girlfriend and thought fast for an excuse, having just located the second of his elusive pair of time-battered sneakers and having been caught off-guard by the curious question on Keira's part…it was all he could do but to think quick and cover up for the party tonight; so far, everything had gone off without the slightest hitch.

"Ehh…some holiday, I think, yo…"

Keira nodded her head of black tresses, having more or less already forgotten about her question as she felt an odd flutter in her stomach, and frowned at the odd sensation for a second. Reno saw this and looked at her, concerned.

"Ya okay?"

"Mmmm hmmm…"

Just a pity the youthful Turk wasn't so convinced; for lately Keira had been looking paler than usual and had even tossed her dinner on more than one occasion.

"Go to the doc, please."

"I'm fine Reno-"

"I'm ain't that thick; promise you'll go…today."

She looked up at him, knowing the flutter was nothing; it was probably just her period starting, they'd always been extremely irregular, long, and painful, even skipping months now and then; it was nothing to go to the doctor about…but as she seemingly stalled, Reno frowned as he almost tripped over his unruly lacer.

"Keira!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll go, you happy?"

Despite her apparent agreeing, he still wasn't convinced and picked up the portable phone for the apartment and threw it to her, smirking as he spoke, all too aware of how he was running later and later for work as the minutes ticked by.

"Make the appointment now, while I'm here, yo."

"You'll be late for work-"

"I'm always late; now phone the number, yo…"

Keira frowned as she dialled in the number for the Edge clinic and arranged an appointment for half-eleven that afternoon, pouting in a dramatic fashion as she hung up the phone and deliberately directed her eyes to her fiancé.

"Happy _now_?"

She hung up the phone and threw it back to him, still feigning annoyance as all Reno done was flash his trademark smirk whilst nodding his fiery head in a deliberately arrogant way, knowing he would earn a slight grin from his now-fiancée .

"Yeah! I'll be home around one, will you be here?"

"Maybe…"

He kissed her on the cheek before heading out the door, laughing at her smart attitude as the Gongaga-native crossly folded her arms across her chest to further feign anger on her part…this only served in Reno laughing and shouting back over his shoulder as he walked out the ground.

"Happy Birthday, yo!"

* * *

It was twelve o'clock midday when Keira stepped out of the GP's clinic, her head spinning and stomach churning from what she had just been told by the kindly physician…She looked around and headed for the first person who came to her rather disorientated mind; _Tifa_.

* * *

The noise of young feet running inside at a rapid pace caused all within the bar to look up worriedly as Denzel ran through the doors of 7th Heaven as fast as he could, explaining his haste as he did so. 

"Tifa, Keira's coming! Marlene's outside trying to stall her!"

"_Crap_!"

Tifa shot her head up from pinning up a few balloons at the sound of this ill-timed development and took charge of the situation in a split-second as only she could, not even missing a beat as she did so.

"Vincent, get those banners down! Cid, move the presents!"

As everyone immediately done as instructed, the bar was enveloped by a rushed sense of pandemonium as footsteps were heard approaching the door, getting closer and ever closer as the vital seconds ticked on by, causing the female owner of the pub to hide al her comrades as best as she could.

"Anyone not meant to be here, down into the store!"

As the group of people climbed down the steps into the cellar, Cloud chose that moment in time to walk in from the house section of the building, gaining an exasperated exclamation from his wife, who had ordered everyone else out of sight…and was now glaring at him beseechingly.

"You're supposed to be on deliveries; if she sees you everything is ruined!"

Without thinking, Tifa pushed her husband through the door of the store, not taking into account the moderate flight of stairs that allowed for the change in ground level, it was only as his weight became unstable on the verge of the first step and Cloud felt his equilibrium shift uneasily did he half-call out with surprise.

"Tifa, you bit-!"

The rest of the blond's comment was lost as the he fell backwards down the steps, landing in a heap on the floor, with Cid busting his ass laughing. As soon as Tifa closed the door, leaving only herself, Denzel, Kas and Yuffie in the bar, everyone that had been sentenced to the keg store raced up the steps and pressed their ears as close to the door as physically possible, trying to glean some snippet of the forthcoming conversation.

"What happened to da boy keepn' her away from ere?"

Barret whispered the question in a maybe persecuting way, as he had to remain at the very back of the group, being the larges of the men. Vincent glanced down at his watch for a second, squinting in the almost-blackness of the store and whispering his response lowly.

"It's only gone twelve; Reno won't be finished work till one."

The moment she saw the girl's seemingly shaken face, Tifa felt her strong maternal nature kicking in automatically and turned to the younger children, smiling kindly and speaking in a soft tone as she did so.

"Denzel, can you take Marlene and Kas inside and watch some TV for a little bit, hmmm?"

Denzel nodded his hazel head and, taking the initiative as the eldest, he lifted Kas up and grabbed Marlene's hand, pulling her into the living room, as it was obvious the little girl had detected something wrong in Keira's appearance and had already surmised that Tifa and Yuffie would remain in he bar section.

"Oh honey…"

Tifa wrapped her arms around Keira and whispered soothingly the young woman's striking violet eyes began to noticeably mist over and water dangerously for a second or two, causing Yuffie to stand, worried and yet awkward as though she were intruding somewhat.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, I need to tell you both something…"

Keira shook her head lightly as she wiped away the marring the tears from her cheeks and looked at the two women head-on, her violet eyes displaying seriousness, albeit accompanied by the telltale reflective shimmer of salty tears.

"Here, sit down."

Tifa half-steered the young woman to a vacant seat, with herself and Yuffie sitting down at the same table aswell. As they listened to her intently, Keira told the two women about Reno making her go to the doctor that morning, and then of what she had been told. By the time she'd finished the tale, Tifa's eyes were full of motherly worry and her voice contained maybe a slight hint of pity as she spoke in her motherly-wise voice.

"Well, you've got to tell Reno…"

Yuffie looked at her, sympathetic but nodded her head of short tresses, backing up Tifa's words as they rang true within her own head. Keira also nodded her head; a rebellious tear rolling down her now-dry cheek and leaving a noticeable trail that was quickly dried by a sleeve as the youthful woman sniffed her nose lightly as she continued to nod.

"I know…will you guys tell everyone else?"

Tifa and Yuffie both looked to each other upon hearing Keira requesting this and, with little if no hesitation, both of the older females nodded defiantly…telling the gang would be no problem, but Tifa found herself wishing she could tell the girl's fiancé for her…but that was a burden that couldn't be lightened or simplified by anyone but Keira herself.

"_Shhh_! I can't hear what they're saying!"

Cloud tried to push closer to the door f the store in an attempt to glean more information from the three women within the bar, whilst whispering to the others to shut up. As the sharp sound of chair legs scraping along the tiled floor could be heard, the group of four men fell into a deafening silence that was abruptly broken by the sound of a rather large and well-timed fart.

"Ugh, dammit Cid!'

Barret was unable to force a few more swears into that comment as he instinctively clamped a large hand over his nose and mouth as the smell hit them full-force. The cigarette-smoking blond merely grinned wickedly, inhaling deeply as he did so.

"Hehe; ain't nothin like ya own aroma, y'all!"

It was a few more poisonous minutes before Tifa mercifully opened the door, all of the men falling out onto the ground, on top of one another, their balance having being cast awry as the door opened outwards.

"Eeeew, gross!"

Yuffie raised a hand to her nose in disgust as she sniffed the air and exclaimed loudly as the scent affronted her sense of smell to the most derogatory standards she'd ever been subjected to. Cloud managed to push the hulking frame of Barret off of him and looked up at his wife, curiosity and maybe even a little apprehension in his Mako-blue eyes as he spoke.

"What's up with Keira?"

"I need to talk to you…"

The rest of the men knew something was up as Tifa pulled Cloud to his feet and more or less dragged him into the kitchen, away from Marlene, Denzel and Kas in the living room of the building.

* * *

Reno walked into his apartment block in a good mood during the lunch hour; there was nothing better than doing sweet fuck all for a half-day and getting paid a Turk's wages for sitting on your butt, but he couldn't help it if he was good at that…The elderly receptionist looked up as the young man entered and smiled her kindly smile, being quite familiar with Reno at this stage, especially the handsome and flirtatious smirk he flashed as he nodded in her direction. 

"Hello Reno."

"Alright Margaret?"

She nodded her greying head, but then frowned slightly as a memory suddenly came back from a little while ago…having been unsure what to make of it at the time and now thought it best to tell the youthful Turk, having become acquainted with the lad's fiancée since she moved in with him two days ago at this stage.

"Keira came in about half-an-hour ago…she looked a bit shook though…"

The lad frowned for a second, but then flashed another of those abundant smirks and winked as he walked backwards for the elevator, nodding as he did so.

"Thanks, yo…"

"Tell her I said Happy Birthday!"

"Will do!"

As the doors of the elevator closed and it began its ascent to the third floor of the building, a foreboding sensation began to come over the young Turk as his mind was given reign n the numerous possibilities, having remembered his making her go to the doctor…would his actions come back to bite him in the butt? Was Keira alright?

When he opened the apartment door, the place was eerily silent. Reno walked to the living-room area and found his fiancée to be sitting on the sofa, her cheeks tear-streaked as she sat with her knees drawn up to her chin. She stood upon her amethyst eyes seeing him and ran, crying into his chest. Reno was taken by surprise, but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless, speaking in a truly confused voice as he rested his chin lightly atop her crown.

"Keira?"

"I'm sorry…"

Reno then looked down at her, even more confused as to what she could possibly be apologizing for.

"Sorry for what, yo?"

"I…I went to the doctor…"

"Is everything alright?"

Suddenly, as she stared up guiltily into his enthrallingly clear cerulean eyes, Reno had innumerable notions springing to mind, the overall worst-case scenario glooming overhead like a curse; _cancer_. She shook her head at the question, tears rolling freely down her lightly tanned cheeks now as Keira's voice came out quiet and cracking with emotion as she finally confessed o what the doctor had told her earlier that very day.

"Reno…I'm pregnant."

Reno looked down at her and, after a few non-responsive seconds, he blinked a couple of times in a dubious state and then walked silently to the sofa, sitting and placing his head in his hands. When he didn't make to say or do anything else, Keira walked to the sliding door of the balcony and looked out…in a bid to distract herself from the oppressing silence, did the young woman begin to talk.

"I'm three months gone already…I've added it up; it must've been our first date…"'

There was even more additional uneasy silence as neither of the engaged couple spoke…their relationship may have been moving quickly enough, but it was still young and truly untested…both young and still with the potential of plenty of years of experimentation and adventure ahead of them…and yet an infant wouldn't allow for that.

"Are you mad with me?"

This fearful question on Keira's behalf seemed to be the key as Reno raised his head at the question and broke out into a huge grin, laughing as he stood from his sitting position on the edge of the sofa.

"_Mad_! How could I be mad, yo? I'm gonna be a daddy!"

The next thing to happen had been the young man running forward and lifting her feet up an inch or two off of the floor as he hugged her. Keira smiled down at him confusedly, tears still in her eyes as she half-laughed and half-cried at the same time.

"You're not angry?"

"Keira, I'm gonna be a dad! We'll have to clear out the spare room, but it'll make a great nursery!"

She laughed as he set her down and put his hands to his red head, eyes alight with excitement and joy. The young Turk looked like a little kid on Christmas morning as he babbled on and on.

"Does anyone know yet?"

Keira nodded at the question, her tears ceasing their flowing as she suddenly questioned what she'd been so fearful of, it was Reno after all…she'd been worried over nothing, nothing at all.

"Yuffie and Tifa; I told them to tell everyone else aswell."

"We'll have to think of names and get the stuff ready, yo…"

The now-twenty year old young woman found herself laughing as she smirked at his sheer enthusiasm…it being infectious as the girl more or less came to realization that she was carrying a baby within her stomach area…her and Reno's baby- never had she imagined the likes of this when working all those jobs in the shell of Gongaga…there was a reason people referred to Edge as the city of hope.

"There's six months yet!"

'"I don't care, yo; I wanna be ready!"

_Beep_-_beep_!

Reno blinked as he heard the alert tone and then took his mobile phone from the pocket of his Turk uniform and opened the message, immediately picking up on the fact that it was from Tseng; the head of the Turks obviously having been filled in on the latest developments with the lad he had saved from Slums what felt like a lifetime ago now.

"_Tifa wants 2 no if da party is still on_?"

"Who is it?"

Reno looked down at Keira as she asked, possibly wanting to lighten the mood somewhat…with less than a second of thinking, the young man smirked and thought fast, sighing inwardly as she bought into what he was saying.

"Tseng; just makin' sure I'll be in on Monday, yo. Now we're definitely going out tonight!"

Keira laughed at her fiancée. She had been worried for no reason at all; Reno would make a fantastic dad. As she went for a shower and disappeared from the room, Reno dialled in the number that had just text him and rang his superior.

* * *

"How d'yall think the boy's gonna take it?" 

Cid looked around at the group as he asked this; they had stopped organizing for the party when Reno hadn't text an answer back, unknowing as to what was now happening. Tseng frowned as he thought this question over in his mind; the boy was in love with Keira, but he was also young…and so was she; maybe the thought of a baby wouldn't entice them. Everyone fell silent as Tseng's phone began to ring, almost as if they knew whose voice would be on the other end of the line. The father placed Selphie on the ground and picked his phone up off of the table, standing as he did so.

"Reno?"

"Hey yo, are you in 7th Heaven?"

"Yeah."

"Put this on loudspeaker."

"Okay…"

Tseng nodded lightly and took the phone from his ear and, pressing a button, placed it back on the table. Reno's voice had been serious, unusual for the loud Turk who preferred to live on the lighter side of life for the better part anyhow…not that he lacked the capability of being serious; he had put Cissnei's boyfriend in intensive care after finding out of how the man was beating his colleague, she being his childhood friend aswell.

"You're on loudspeaker."

Tifa looked at the phone, almost cutting herself short and yet couldn't stop herself from asking the question; Keira had seemed so scared earlier…if she'd been capable of telling the redheaded Turk, then she would have in a heartbeat.

"Did Keira tell you what the doctor said?"

"Yeah…"

He gave nothing away, his voice a tone of deadly seriousness he knew would drive them mad, as he never used that tone. Rufus Shinra was the next to speak, the icy unknowing shining through as it had with Tifa's normally soft voice.

"What are you going to do?"

After a moment's silence, Rude looked at the phone and spoke his partner's name more so to let the youth know they were still there, half-barking it with that element of impatience that Reno seemingly wavered to, ignoring all other attempts to discipline him by the Turks.

"Reno?"

Another annoying silence as the youth on the other end of the life bit back laughter upon hearing Yuffie shouting at him angrily…did they seriously think he'd leave Keira because of this? If so, then his comrades still had some learning to do, but it did little to bother him as he managed to swallow the rebellious laughter and take a breath as Yuffie finished verbally assaulting him.

"Say something, you idiot!"

"I'm gonna be a _dad_, yo! **WHOOO HOOO**!!!!"

Everyone suddenly looked at each other, completely shocked and then, almost as if on an invisible cue, they all began to laugh in response to the unexpected reaction from Reno, with Barret managing to get his voice heard above the rest.

"Dat poor girl was worried for nothin!"

Elena scooped her young daughter up onto her lap as she too laughed, the directing her inquiry to the mobile phone that sat on the table

"I take it that the party is still on then?"

"Yeah, it is! I'll see you guys round eight…I'm gonna be a _Daddy_, yo!"

With that last almost shouted comment, the hyper Turk hung up his end of the line and Tseng picked up his phone from the table top and switched off the loudspeaker, smiling. Yuffie was smirking as a sudden thought coming to mind, she being the first to speak as she realized that Keira would be due a month before the birth of her own child.

"Now we're gonna have two babies running around!"

* * *

Reno yawned as he looked at the clock on the wall for the umpteenth time in the last half-an-hour…boredom had deftly set in as he leaned back against the wall and stifled a second smaller yawn whilst calling out to whom he was waiting for. 

"Keira, you ready yet, yo…?"

"Mmm hmmm."

She walked out to her fiancée, a word she was still getting used to, and let a rather impatient Reno push her out the door of their apartment, closing it behind them and sliding the key into her pocket, not trusting an alcohol-filled him to keep a safe hold of it.

"Where are we going anyway?"

The young man tried to sound casual as he answered Keira's question, trying to let nothing slip despite his thrilled mood…everything had been going off without a hitch so far, save for the revelation that they would be parents in only a mere six months, but tonight was her night.

"I suppose 7th Heaven, yo; the whole gang will want to say Happy Birthday and Yuffie'll want to talk baby yap!"

Keira laughed at the face he pulled upon speaking the prospect of being affronted by baby talk for the entire night. As they walked into the elevator, Reno looked at her high heels and couldn't help but give a slight cringe at the sight of them.

"The hell d'you walk in those things, yo?"

"With a lot of practice, trust me!"

She grinned up at him and then looked at herself in the mirrored wall of the lift for a second; she wore a black mini-skirt and a loose, blue satin top that tied around her neck and waist, flaunting her slender neck and legs, aswell as adding emphasis to the girl's striking violet eyes and tied-up wavy ebony tresses. It was about another twenty minutes or so before the couple arrived at 7th Heaven, to apparent quietness.

"Mustn't be many around tonight…"

Keira nonchalantly remarked this upon noticing that the pub wasn't as noisy as it usually was at this time on a Saturday night, but it was most probably just a slump in the nightlife, that's all.

"Maybe there's something on the telly inside, yo?"

Reno suggested this with a hidden grin, standing behind her as she pushed open the door to the bar, knowing exactly why it was so unusually quiet…but his grin only grew and grew as his girlfriend took a step to cross the threshold of the bar.

"_**SURPRISE!!**_"

Keira jumped as everyone shouted in unison and party-poppers were pulled, their popping noises only adding to the raucous din that had engulfed the building the moment the young woman's foot had touched upon the tiled floor. Reno stood behind her, grinning from ear to ear in a satisfied way as she looked up at him, startled-looking.

"You knew about this?"

"Yep."

Keira Fair had never had anybody care so much that she had turned another year older before; normally she was working and only once had her parents remembered, and that was when she was seven. When they died, she had barely even noticed her own birthday as it passed and yet the happy smiling faces and the satisfied tone to Reno's voice told the now twenty-year-old that she would never have a missed birthday ever again.

"You cunt!"

She was laughing and crying at the same time as she insulted her boyfriend, lightly slapping at his chest as Reno saw this and laughed, wrapping his arm around her and steering her towards the bar, where Tifa stood, smiling happily as she set two drinks on the counter in front of her; a pint of Magners and an orange juice, a poignant glance placed upon the latter of these two.

"You alright, honey?"

She smiled more so at Keira when asking the question, noticing the now-officially-twenty year old was still looking a bit dubious as she glanced around at the crowded pub with another look of utter surprise.

"Yeah Tifa, I'm fine- I just got a shock, that's all…who's idea was this whole thing?"

Tifa couldn't hide her pleased smile as she explained about all the sneaking and planning they'd had to go through and the walking on eggshells so as to ensure the whole thing remained a surprise. It was as she mentioned Reno's role that Cloud walked over to his wife, a dark purple bruise prominent on his temple, adding a comment onto the end of her words.

"It was Yuffie's idea; and Reno's job was to keep you busy and away from here while we got everything ready…"

"Which he didn't do!"

"Hey, I wasn't out of work yet, yo!"

"You're the one who made her go to the doctor!"

"There'd be something said if I didn't, yo!"

With an amused laugh from both herself and Keira, Tifa stood between the two young men, smirking as she widened her arms outs, gesturing peace as the two made to continue trading comment, albeit all good-naturedly.

"Enough boys!"

"What happened to your forehead Cloud?"

Keira was looking at the bruise as she asked this in a sincerely concerned tone for the bruise looked fresh and it was a deep purple, almost black colour, signifying a lot of capillaries had been ruptured in a bid to cause it. Tifa laughed and answered in a light, almost nonchalant tone.

"He took a trip down the steps in the store…"

"You pushed me down them! And then Cid farted and stank the whole place up; we're still afraid to light a match down there!!

"I take that as a goddamn compliment, y'all!'

Upon hearing his name mentioned, the blond pilot got his say in the conversation from where he was sitting at a nearby table with his wife, the calm and soft-spoken assistant who had saved his life; Shera Highwind, who merely rolled her soft emerald eyes up to heaven and flicked back her long tresses of hazel brown locks. Keira jumped rather suddenly with fright as she felt someone poke her playfully in the side, spinning around to see the perpetrator of the night to be standing there, grinning in her hyper way.

"You bitch!"

She hugged Yuffie, laughing happily…glad to have found friends like she had here in Edge…for in this hope-brimming city Keira Fair had found what she could have never had back home in Gongaga; a life. The night passed pleasantly in a blur of _Happy Birthdays_, dancing, _Congratulations_, more dancing, more _Congratulations_ and more _Happy Birthdays_!

* * *

Reno's eyes snapped open as he heard the doorbell ringing at, what seemed to him, an ungodly hour of the morning. Keira was already up, but by what he could hear, busy around the apartment, having become used to the sound of her enthralling humming somewhere over the two months that had passed since she'd moved in with him…the best two months of his life so far…so the young Turk climbed out of bed and walked up the hall, answering the door in only his boxers, wholly intent on returning to the haven that was bed. 

"Yuffie!"

The Princess looked him up and down with her elegant hazel eyes, smirking contently as she'd never pass up a chance to gloat, even just a little bit…but then her mind was forced back onto the topic at hand.

"Ehh, is Keira ready?"

"Ready? Oh yeah; you two are goin' shopping. Keira! You're annoying friend is at the door, yo!"

They young women he called walked up the hall, handbag on shoulder, smiling coyly as she elbowed Reno for his labeling of her friend as annoying.

"I'm goin' back to bed, I don't get hit there, yo!"

He turned, bleary-eyed and headed back down the hall, shivering slightly from the cold of the apartment when compared to the warm bed he had vacated to open the damned door. As the redhead padded away, Yuffie looked at her friend and broke out into a wide grin, animatedly nodding her head of short tresses, recalling words from months ago, when they'd all been in the training hall at Shinra.

"He _does_ look good naked!"

With a slight nod of his head, and an arrogant smirk, Reno shouted back over his shoulder as his Mako-enhanced hearing picked up on the comment, closing the bedroom door with a satisfied air.

"I heard that, yo!"

Keira smirked and shook her head good-naturedly as she heard her fiancé's words, knowing the redhead never to pass up an opportunity to get a quick word or two in. She then pulled the front door closed behind her, linking arms with her friend as they began walking for the elevator, feeling as though she should explain as to why the door had been answered by a boxer-clad Reno in the first place.

"He's only in since five, all qualified Turks as working overtime, trying to train-in the new recruits."

Yuffie nodded again and the two stepped into the elevator and headed for the ground floor; Vincent had told her about the workings of the Turks, but she pretty much let the weaponry and tactful side of things just slide over her head for want of a better topic of conversation.

"So, any names picked yet?"

It was Keira to ask this as she looked down at Yuffie's now-visible bump. At the fourth month of her pregnancy, it was a bit smaller than her own, but still prominent for a passerby to automatically know she was pregnant. The Princess of Wutai nodded her head in an answer to the question she'd just been asked.

"If it's a girl then Alex and for a boy we chose Connor. Did you two choose any yet?"

Keira nodded her head aswell; she had asked Reno to pick a girl's name last night, as they had already agreed upon a boy's, and he had picked one right out of the blue to keep her happy as he thoroughly believed it to be a son they were expecting, but she liked it the name nonetheless.

"Ty for a boy and Rachel for a little girl."

'Nice.'

Yuffie smiled at the sound of the girl's name…it seemed as though it would suit if they had a daughter; it had taken her and Vincent a while to fin two names they both liked and yet someone _would_ have to disagree, for Godo wasn't a bit happy about his daughter marrying the ex-Turk in a couple more months, nor was he happy with his daughter being pregnant before marriage, or that Yuffie had all intention not to bring the wedding date forward, effectively allowing her child to be born out of wedlock…no, the King of Wutai was not one ounce happy with having a bastard grandchild, but Yuffie figured if he wanted nothing to do with the kid, then it would have nothing to do with it's grandfather either; it was no skin off of her nose by any means.

* * *

The two walked over to 7th Heaven, where they met up with Tifa, Shera and Elena, the trio of women also going shopping with them to Kalm for the day…they had a lot to get in preparation for these two expectant bundles of joy whose births were fast approaching, a fact that had become all too apparent in the two months that had passed since Keira finding out of her pregnancy. 

"Take it easy you two."

Cloud called this after Yuffie and Keira as they left; it was evident both were pregnant by now, with their noticeable bumps and yet he didn't trust either of them, more so the energetic Wutain, to be cautious when walking about all day. The five women spent the next couple of hours buying baby-gros, bottles, and packs of nappies, tins of milk formula and numerous other things that would be needed when the two infants arrived, for they only had so many of these stocking-up trips before the due dates would arrive and it was better to have most things ready by then for it would be enough of a panic without scrambling to shops aswell. It was as they began to the return home that Keira suddenly had a thought, having meant to voice it days earlier, but it had slipped her mind on a number of occasions at this stage

"Hey Yuffie, you'll be godmother, right?"

"Duh! Of course I will! Who's the godfather anyway?"

Yuffie and Vincent had chosen Cloud as their child's godfather about three weeks ago now. Keira smirked knowingly as the answer to her friend's question quickly flashed across her mind for a second…she was surprised she needed to even answer this for the person had been obvious from the very start.

"Rude."

Seeing Keira had chosen their baby's godmother, Reno had been given the choice of the godfather and had caused no surprises, though Keira couldn't imagine a better godfather for their child other than her fiancé's best friend and also his partner-in-crime; the tall, bald, sunglass-wearing intimidating Rude.

**a/n- Sorry but the length there again huns!! Next chappie is the finale so plees let me know what ye thinks!!! Kas- out:-) XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


End file.
